Wow
by HoldoutTrout
Summary: You can get into so much trouble offworld. A Jack and Sam moment, alien influence.


**Wow**

By HoldoutTrout

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate, but I really like writing fic for it.

Author's Note: First Stargate fic on FFN! And…the closest I've come to smut yet. So this is a completely pointless one-shot. Jack/Sam

* * *

They were off-world, and they were all a little buzzed.

"I didn't notice any alcoholic taste," said Daniel, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, his glasses dangling from his right hand.

Teal'c, the only one not affected, thanks to his symbiote, merely said, "Nonetheless, Daniel Jackson, it is clear from your behavior that you have imbibed some sort of fermented beverage."

Sam felt like giggling. She was trying to look as unaffected as possible, but she couldn't help glancing at the Colonel out of the corner of her eye. He was looking decidedly un-amused, which normally would have made Sam sober up. But because of the effects of…whatever…she heard a small laugh escape her.

She quickly fixed her expression, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Sam," said Daniel slowly. "Did you just…giggle?"

She could feel Colonel O'Neill glaring at her.

"Absolutely not." She also wasn't turning bright red.

"Okay. That's it. Bed." Colonel O'Neill stood up from the campfire abruptly. "Teal'c, take first watch. Carter, you take second."

They settled into routine, Sam taking over for Teal'c, feeling much steadier. She spent the next two hours walking a quiet perimeter; then woke up Daniel. Just before dawn, she awoke suddenly, feeling very strange. She felt flushed all over and looked over at Daniel. He was sleeping peacefully, dead to the world. She climbed out of the bag and into her shoes, knowing with absolute certainty that she couldn't possibly sleep another minute. She guessed there was only about a half-hour until their normal wake-up, anyway.

The minute she saw Colonel O'Neill, she knew something was wrong. He looked like she felt—slightly feverish. He looked up from the embers of their campfire as she approached, his eyes slightly glazed.

Her heart was pounding a ridiculously fast tempo. "Good morning, sir," she managed to croak. Better. Now that she'd said something, maybe she could try it again. "Are you okay…"

He stood up and took a couple of steps toward her. She gulped. "…sir? You look--"

"Carter," he said oh-so-slowly, "You seem to be blushing through your hair."

Sam was bewildered. What could he possibly mean by that? Suddenly his hand was in her hair, parting it and…playing with it? Something was definitely wrong. Even more wrong was the fact that Sam wasn't moving away or saying anything. Her voice seemed to have deserted her, and she felt the ridiculous desire to close her eyes as his hand fell toward the back of her neck.

No, that was wrong. Her eyes were definitely closed, and she could sense him getting closer each second. Finally, her brain tried to kick back into gear and started shrilling at her to move, move now, move before he—

Her brain shut up. Her body hadn't been listening anyway, and it definitely wasn't going to move away from his lips, which were now tracing delightful patterns on her own. The flushed feeling only intensified as his arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck and he lifted her up and she instinctively put her legs around him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, her brain was thinking rational thoughts, thoughts like _stop now, alien influence, off-world_, and _big trouble_.

He groaned, and it was a good thing she was braced against a tree, really, because she had no sense of equilibrium left at all. Her rational mind wondered when they'd found the tree. Her rational mind was an idiot.

She really felt very warm, which was surprising considering she hadn't bothered to put on her jacket, even though it was a cool, crisp morning. It was proving to be a very good decision, because the Colonel's hands were on her skin underneath her T-shirt, and his hands left a sort of burning feeling in their wake.

His mouth left hers, leaving her gasping as he kissed his way along her jaw to her ear, and then down her neck to her collarbone. It felt really good.

She moaned.

"Shhh," he admonished, and kissed her mouth, which unfortunately didn't keep her throat from trying to make another sound, although it was rather muffled this time.

A tent unzipped behind them, the sound startling in the pre-dawn stillness.

They froze.

Sam was faced with a very difficult choice. Her rational mind was quite loudly demanding she ask to be put down, that they get on with the embarrassing aftermath and that--whatever the cost--the person coming out of the tent behind them not, under any circumstances, actually see them in a compromising position. But her body was demanding that they ignore Daniel--she was quite sure it was Daniel, and not Teal'c, because whoever it was seemed to have gotten the zipper stuck, thank God--and keep kissing Jack, who really, looked just adorable with his hair all tussled from her hands.

Jack looked practically murderous at the sound, but gradually he seemed to be coming to his senses, too. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he gave a rueful smile and set her down.

She gave a sad half-smile back.

"Sir."

"Carter," he sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair. Sam noticed his actions effectively destroyed the "I've-just-been-making-out-with-my-2IC" evidence. "I don't know what's going to get me first--the alien influence or you."

"Alien influence?"

"Pretty sure." He shrugged. It didn't really matter at this point, and they both knew it.

The zipper behind them came unstuck. Sam could hear Daniel grumbling to himself as he put on his boots.

"We are so not mentioning this in our reports."

"No, sir."

"You can't look like that when Daniel comes over. Take a walk, Carter."

"Yes, sir." She turned to go. As she ducked around a few trees, she heard Daniel ask Jack where she was going.

"Wanted to check out that lake we passed yesterday."

The answer seemed to satisfy Daniel, because he said, "I had some really strange dreams last night. I don't know what was in that stuff, but...wow."

She almost missed Jack's reply.

"Yeah. Wow."

* * *

Fin 


End file.
